The 7 deadly sins
by Snow White'84
Summary: COMPLETE: It's a sequel to my other two stories. Summary: Almost 4 weeks after Sarah's dream went by und nothing unusual happened up to now. So the friends became a bit careless at the hunting. And then one day something went terrible wrong...
1. Too careless?

**The 7 deadly sins**

_This is a sequel to my other stories "Into each generation…" and "Transformations"_

_Maybe it would be helpful to read the other stories at first, because there some things were explained but it isn't quite necessary :)_

_I'm not sure if the comma use is always right. I've got quite a few problems with it... And I guess with the grammar, as well. Let alone the language. So, if you find any mistakes, please let me know :)_

_Summary: Almost 4 weeks after Sarah's dream went by und nothing unusual happened up to now. So the friends became a bit careless at the hunting. And then one day something went terrible wrong..._

1. Too careless?

In the meantime nearly 4 weeks after Sarah's dream went by and still nothing unusual happened up to now.  
And Sarah, the newest Slayer, went every night with her friends at the vampire-hunting and kept her eyes open.  
But there nothing unusual happened so far she calmed down again and became a bit careless at the hunting.

After school, before the sun went down, they always met with themselves before the hunting, either at Monsieur Londres or at one of them.  
But no longer at their previous 'Second meeting place': the small cottage of Hannah's parents, because this was sold meanwhile.  
So it came that they always met now at one of them.

One day, it was getting dark, they met at Hannah's home and talked cheerful.  
There they also talked about the vampire-hunting now and then.  
But they didn't have to be careful with this subject that Hannah's parents could hear their conversation, because they took 3 weeks off 2 days ago.

While they talked about this and that, the front door bell was ringing.

Hannah rose up puzzled and wondered who could be outside.  
She walked to the front door.  
She was even more surprised when she saw who it was: it was Brian, a classmate from their class, and another boy, who was unknown to Hannah and she haven't seen him before.  
The both boys were out of breath and looked around chased and with a horrified face.

"Hey Hannah!" Brian said and explained, "I'm sorry for disturbing you at such a late time, but we were hunted by a creepy man and ran away from him... Could we come in and hide?"

And the other boy looked around again fearfully, before he looked at Hannah with begging eyes.

"Um." Hannah thought about it a moment.  
She has seen such awful things more than only once in the time she was friends with Sarah, and so she believed the boys that this 'man' or this 'something' or whatever 'it' was, really was behind them and that's why she said, "Yeah, of course. Come in." And she stepped a bit back and let both in.

"Thanks." the unknown boy said now and grinned.

Hannah thought that it was even a little strange.  
But she couldn't think about it any longer, because the boy showed his real face in this moment: he turned around to her sneering.  
And there she saw his pointed canine teeth flashing.  
Hannah stared at the boy frightened and would let out a scream, when Brian covered her mouth with his hand and held her tight.

"Say no word, sweetie!" Brian whispered to her and came closer to her neck.

Hannah defended herself desperately, but she didn't have any chance against Brian.  
This one came closer and closer to her neck...


	2. Never let strangers come in!

2. Never let strangers come in!

"Hannah? Hey, Hannah, who was it?" Michelle shouted unsuspectingly from the living room to her friend.

The unknown boy looked into the direction of the living room and lifted a hand.  
Brian, who froze in the middle of his movement, understood, nodded and let Hannah off. Then a dirty grin came on the faces of the vampires.  
The unknown boy walked into the direction of the living room and Brian followed who pushed Hannah in front of himself and still covered her mouth with his hand.

"Hannah?" Catherine asked now, because they didn't receive an answer at Michelle's call.

In this moment the both vampires and Hannah came into the living room.

Catherine got wide eyes and stared at them with open mouth and whispered, "Oh my god..."

The others, which sat with the back to the 3, turned around to see about what Catherine was frightened. When they saw the 3, they frightened as well.

"Hannah..." was the only thing Alicia could say, while she stared at the vampires.

Sarah swore quietly to herself and could slap herself that she didn't notice the vampires earlier with her Slayer-sense, while she sized up the situation.

"Let her go!" Sarah said to the both and stepped towards them.

"Why should we?" the unknown boy asked.

"'cause I said it!" Sarah replied calm.

"Is that her?" the boy asked now turning to Brian without letting go his glance from Sarah.

"Yeah, it's her!" Brian confirmed.

"Well, well, the Slayer..." the unknown boy said and sneered.

Sarah frightened a bit, because he knew her. Then she looked angry at the vampire and said, "Yeah, that's me! Nice, that you know me, but unfortunately our acquaintance won't last very long, I guess..."

"Oh, do you really think so?" the boy asked.

Sarah only growled as answer.  
There the vampire rushed at Sarah without warning. This one fell with a scream to the ground. And the vampire already was above her and they fought together.  
Sarah reached for a small bureau and smashed it. Then she rushed with a broken leg of the bureau to the vampire. But this one avoided her attack skilful and pushed her temporary stake with an aimed kick out off her hand.  
And before Sarah could do anything the vampire held her tight at the ground, clenched her wrists and laid her neck free.

"Sarah!" Michelle screamed, who watched stunned the fight with Catherine and Alicia.

She would rush to the vampire. But somehow they couldn't move, because the unknown vampire held them tight with his look, so that they couldn't move any more.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you, little one!" the vampire meant and looked up sneering at Michelle. "I've got your friend under my control! Surrender!"

"What? Surrender? Never ever!" Alicia growled and would rush to Brian, who stood next to her.

But this one reacted to that quickly and evaded Alicia, so that this one stumbled into emptiness and nearly fell down, if she still hadn't hold on to the armchair in time.  
And in this moment Brian sank his pointed teeth into Hannah's neck and started to suck her blood.  
Hannah winced and gave a choked scream, because Brian still covered her mouth, while he turned her neck towards his face. But she didn't have enough strength any more to defend herself against the vampire.

And when every eye was turned to Brian and Hannah unbelieving, the other vampire went to his work: he held Sarah's wrists even more relentless tight and got closer to her neck as well.

"No, don't! Let me go!" Sarah screamed and defended herself desperately and wished her friends would wake up from their involuntary daze and come to help her.

But she knew it better: the vampire saw to it that none of her free friends could move at all. That's why Alicia has missed Brian.

She even felt that she hardly could move. She was handed over the vampire completely helpless. And in this moment her first dream returned to her mind and she knew now, how helpless Valerie, one of the previous Slayers, must have felt when the vampire defeated and killed her in the french mausoleum.

When the vampire bit in her neck with his pointed teeth and began to suck her blood, she gave a scream and defended herself much stronger. But there was no use for her. Sarah sensed how the vampire took her strength away. She felt her strength declining more and more and sometime she stopped defending against it and let it happen. She couldn't do anything against it!

She breathed slowly and heavily more and more. And then the vampire let her go, somewhere between life and death...


	3. The death of a Slayer

3. The death of a Slayer

Then the vampire bit into his own artery and held out his arm to Sarah.  
Completely weak, Sarah turned her head disgusted and with the last piece of pride of a Slayer away, but the boy grabbed her head and turned it roughly towards him.  
Then he led his bleeding hand at her mouth, kept it open roughly, so that Sarah couldn't close her mouth. The blood of the vampires ran into Sarah's mouth.  
When Sarah defended herself against it with her last strengths, the vampire held her even tighter. And then he shut her mouth and nose, when he thought, that she had enough of his blood in her mouth now, so that Sarah was forced to swallow it down disgusted and not suffocated on it.  
Of course this was a mistake - she knew by herself - but her body fought for its survive and had decided to swallow the blood, instead of suffocating.

Then the boy let Sarah go. She sank to the ground and rolled groaning back and forth, until she suddenly stayed completely lifeless there.

In the meantime Brian sucked Hannah's blood nearly completely, so that she was almost dead as well. And also Brian bit into his wrist and let drop his blood into Hannah's mouth. Hannah was already too weak that she didn't get what was going on with her. So she swallowed the blood, believing it would be water.

Just then the other girls woke up from their daze and shouted by turns for Sarah and Hannah and didn't know what they should do now. But they still couldn't move.  
With tears in the eyes the remaining 3 girls stared at their both friends, which lay lifeless, like dead, at the ground.

There the 3 knew that Sarah and also Hannah were lost and dead, they didn't care any more what would happen to them.

The vampires made it: they 'defeated' the strongest of them, Sarah, and broke the resistance of the others with that!

But the remaining friends couldn't think about very long, what would happen now, because when Sarah and Hannah lay lifeless at the ground, the vampires came towards the girls.

Brian seized Catherine and got nearer to her neck. Catherine defended herself only weak, but then she gave up completely and let bite herself nearly voluntary.  
Brian lowered his head and bit. Catherine only winced shortly, because she was so shocked about the 'death' of her friend Hannah.

When the unknown boy would go to Alicia, Michelle put herself courageous in his way and growled, "Leave her alone!"

"Or else?" the vampire asked her with a sneer.

Then he swung back with his hand and slapped Michelle's face.  
Michelle ran into the table with a scream.

"It really would be better for you to let me do my work, instead of disturbing me. It could go out very painful for you, my little one!" he meant after that and get closer to Alicia.

"Come on, you monster! I'm not afraid of you! You'll suffer for killing my friends and beating my little sister!" Alicia said and looked expectantly at the vampire with pinched eyes.

"Alicia, no!" Michelle shouted and would rush to the vampire again, when the vampire even rushed laughing at Alicia, pushed her to the ground with that and immediately got on her neck.  
Alicia didn't have any chance against the vampire and so the vampire sucked her blood up to her last remains.

Meanwhile Brian was finished with Catherine and let her drink his blood, which she drank more or less voluntary. Then she also sank lifeless to the ground.

Michelle screamed, when she saw her sister and would rush furious to the unknown boy, when she was stopped by Brian.

"No! Let me go! Let me go right now! You murderers!" she shouted angry and kicked and beat around.

"That's it, my little one." the unknown vampire said and rose, after he also gave his blood to Alicia.

"Alicia..." Michelle whispered and tears rolled down her cheeks.

Then the vampire turned around and looked at Michelle, who stared at him full of hate and angry.

The vampire sneered and said to her, "Well, you're the last of them..."

Then he came to her. Michelle defended herself, while she still looked at the vampire with hate in her eyes.  
And then it happened also with Michelle: the vampire grabbed her head, turned it around and bit into her neck.  
When he also sucked her whole blood and gave her his own, Michelle sank to the ground as well...


	4. Children of the damned

4. Children of the damned

But it didn't last very long until Sarah opened her eyes again!

She sat up slowly and looked around.  
Her view fell on her friends, which lay lifeless everywhere on the ground.  
And she also saw the both vampires, which watched them with curiously and expectantly glances. When Sarah stared at both condescending, she noticed that Hannah beside her moved as well and her view fell on her friend, who really sat up and looked around with a confused glance.

Then the glances of both girls met and they understood: they were bitten by the vampires, they drank the blood of the vampires and now they were vampires too!

With a groan Alicia also got up and held a hand to Catherine, who was next to her, so that she could stand up. Catherine nodded silently, took it and looked at Alicia shortly, before she turned around to Sarah and Hannah.

"Alicia... Alicia..." Michelle murmured.

She opened her eyes slowly and would also get up. But she still was too weak. That's why she sank back again.

"Michelle. I'm here." Alicia said softly, kneeled beside her sister and took her hand.

There Michelle looked up, directly in the eyes of her sister and she knew right now, what happened with them!

So Michelle also got up with the help of her sister. Then the girls looked at each other and then they suddenly turned to the other both vampires, which stood in the corner and watched the scene until then.

They all stared at each other a while, until Alicia interrupted the silence with a shaking voice, "What... what have you done? What have you done to us? Why?"

Brian smiled as answer. There he bared his teeth. Catherine turned around disgusted. She wouldn't see these teeth, because she had them now, too.

The unknown boy answered, "You already knew, what we are. But now you're the same kind as we are.  
You'll wander on earth and cause death, as we do! You know how!  
You'll create new ones of our kind, as you like.  
I was with a great wizard, who taught my some spells. So also the called 'daze glance' I kept you prisoner with before your transformation. This wizard gave me the power to create a group. A group of 7 companions: the '7 deadly sins'.  
He gave me 'greed' as sin. That was the condition of my work. I could create all of you only that way! I must own all of you!  
And so I created you, all of you! I created Brian, who carries the sin of 'lust'. The lust to torture, the lust to kill... and now I created you!  
And there we are complete with that! We all form the '7 deadly sins' from now on: we're 'greed' and 'lust' and you are 'pride', 'envy', 'sloth', 'gluttony' and 'wrath'. We'll call us now like that and cause death among humans. Like our nature demands!"

With these words he pointed at each of the friends: Sarah, Alicia, Catherine, Hannah and Michelle.

"Don't fight against it. This wouldn't be any use for you. You have to realize sooner or later that you couldn't do anything against it. So you better adjust yourself quickly in your destiny.  
And something else: the characters of the sins weren't given you just in random.  
You'll soon be the sin itself and only act according to it. You personify the sin." Brian explained.

"We'll go now. But we'll come back, rely on it..." After that the unknown vampire turned around to go.

Brian followed him. And as soon as both were coming, they disappeared again.


	5. Guilt and punishment

5. Guilt and punishment

Then the friends looked at each other helpless.

"Oh my god, that's the end!" Michelle suddenly sobbed and dropped down crying into an armchair.

Alicia came to her sister and comforted her.

Sarah only shook her head and murmured, "That can't be true! Such impertinence. There never was something like that before. Never was a Slayer humiliated like that and turned into a vampire before. Never before...  
And how could that happen?"

With that she looked at Hannah sharply.

This one noticed the glance and said, "I'm sorry that everything came to this, but could I suspect that they were vampires?"

"No, you couldn't suspect it, but you always should be prepared for the worst. Above all here. You simply can't let people come in that way! Also if you know them and also if they usually are best friends. You never know, how or what they really are..."

"Yeah, yeah! Ms Super-Slayer knows everything better again, huh? But where were you, when I let them in? Didn't you always pretend, you could sense when vampires would be near you? And, did you sense something? Certainly not! What is the Slayer for, when she didn't even take this?"

"Now I never would have the chance any more to prove that. Thanks to you! Yeah, 'cause of you I died. Well, that means, I died as Slayer. Another one will called now! Now I'm out of my honour. Now I never can prove again that I'm the best Slayer of all time! The world lost its best Slayer by such a stupid thing!" Sarah looked at Hannah arrogantly.

This one couldn't answer to it any more, because Alicia said, "And 'cause of what we're here now? Only 'cause of you, Sarah! If you never would move here, then we never would have met you and wouldn't get into this whole shit."

"Aw, am I to blame for it as well that you always took part in the hunting? May I remind you of it that I was against it from the beginning that you get close with this thing? 'cause this is the duty of the Slayer! There she doesn't need anybody else who takes part in the hunting beside her and contributes to the upkeep of the world, what actually should be completely the result of the Slayer. Well, it should be my result!  
By the way, if I wouldn't have rescued you at that time, you all would be dead long ago. That's why you only owe it to me that you still were alive until recently at all!"

Alicia already opened her mouth for a right answer, when she noticed that something was wrong with Michelle. Because suddenly she stopped crying, got a fixed stare and started to tremble.  
Alicia let her go worried and sat up to look at her.

"Michelle, what's the matter with you?" Alicia asked worried.

But Michelle didn't answer her. Instead she suddenly got up, turned around, looked at a vase and threw it with a powerful movement down.

She hissed, "What did these damned fools think actually, what they could do with me? Wait when I should get them, then I'll tell them..."

The friends stared at Michelle frightened.

"Michelle, what are you doing there? Are you going crazy? By the way, it wasn't done only to you!" Alicia yelled at her.

"Alicia..." Hannah said slowly.

"What?" she returned angrily.

"I guess, the vampires were right, we are the 7 deadly sins..."

"Why? Only 'cause the little cry-baby of my sister got a fit of rage and broke this old vase with that, should that, what the vampires told, be true?"

Hannah nodded as answer and meant, "We can't deny anyhow that we're vampires now as well. And why shouldn't it be true that we besides also show the 7 deadly sins?"

"Yeah, I think, Hannah's right. The vampire pointed at Michelle when he said this with the 'wrath'."

"Of course that you agree with her and only talk from her mouth, Sarah! Otherwise nobody would listen to you! 'cause you failed as Slayer and now you want to find reputation. You're really so selfish!"

Sarah looked at Alicia at first astonished and then she snorted and threw her head in the neck arrogantly and turned away on purpose.

"Gosh, what's the matter with you? Please be kind! I've got a headache for that reason!" Catherine admonished.

But before they could discuss about it any further, the front door was opened.  
The friends looked at each other puzzled and would see right now, who come in, when this person even appeared in the living room.


	6. The truth’s obvious!

6. The truth's obvious!

It was Mrs Di Rosa, the housekeeper of Hannah's parents.

"Hello, kids!" she greeted the friends.  
They lifted surprised their hands.  
"I'll prepare the dinner, dear Hannah. Your friends certainly will eat with you, won't they?"

Hannah looked at her housekeeper at first silently, and then she smiled and said, "Hey, Mrs Di Rosa! I'm glad that you're here. Yeah that's a very good idea. I'm already very hungry!"

Mrs Di Rosa nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

Her friends stared at Hannah only frightened. But Hannah didn't bother on it and walked behind her housekeeper smiling.

"No, Hannah, you can't do that..." Alicia yelled and held Hannah tight.

Hannah hissed at her and tore herself away from the grasp and then she followed her housekeeper.

This one worked in the kitchen and turned around, when she heard Hannah coming into the kitchen and said, "Well, Hannah, you're fine? Have you got a nice evening with your friends?"

"Yeah, I have. We've got very much fun. And I'm feeling very good now. I only have got a giant hunger." Hannah answered.

"I'm glad to hear that. I prepare the dinner at this moment. It's a bit late, but I guess this doesn't matter, does it? And if your friends like to they can eat with you!"

"No! They shouldn't! I will eat by myself."

"But Hannah, my dear, what's wrong? Why are you so unfriendly?"

"They even shouldn't eat with me!" Hannah replied sulky.

"Could you perhaps help me a little?" the housekeeper asked then, when she turned around to the dinner again.

"Yeah, of course..." Hannah meant vicious.

The housekeeper looked up surprised and watched Hannah. But there she hurt herself with the knife she cut the vegetables. "Ouch..." The housekeeper looked at her bleeding finger.

Hannah's eyes shone at the sight of the blood and she said, "Oh, don't worry! I'll cure it again."

There she suddenly embraced her housekeeper, get closer to the neck, opened her mouth and bit.  
Hannah let her go again, when she sucked the whole blood of the housekeeper. With a plop the lifeless body fell to the ground.  
Then Hannah wiped satisfied over her mouth and turned around. Her friends stared at her stunned.

"What's the matter?" Hannah asked.

"You... you killed your housekeeper…" Alicia only said.

"So what? She wasn't our housekeeper any longer. She was too expensive and didn't work anything! By the way, I was hungry..." Hannah meant shrugging and would turn away.

"This couldn't be true!" Michelle shouted and rushed to Hannah hissing and would jump on her with her teeth, but Hannah beat off the attack by hitting Michelle.

Michelle dropped roughly against the table. She stared at Hannah furious. While Sarah helped Michelle to get up, Alicia tried Hannah to calm down.  
Catherine dropped on the sofa with a loud sigh and made herself at home.

"I don't know, why you lie down so lazy now, so if it completely wouldn't concern and interest you." Alicia turned to Catherine.

"Aw, why not? Are you perhaps envious that I see everything more relaxed than you? Hey, that's it exactly! You're envious of me, 'cause you're 'envy' and I'm even 'sloth'. It's my destiny to behave lazy!"

"I'm envious? Of you? Ugh, I don't need to at all! Unlike you I know that you couldn't go very far with sloth!" Hannah hissed.

"Uh yeah? And how? I don't have to repeat a year!" Catherine hissed back.

"Hey, are you all going crazy completely now?" Sarah shouted and shook her head shocked.

There both turned around and looked at Sarah.

Hannah meant, "Well, I won't listen to an Ex-Slayer!"

"What? How did you call me?" Sarah replied and looked at Alicia condescending.

While both stared at each other angry, Alicia sneered.

"Gee! did you always have to argue like that? I can't stand it any longer I need my sleep!" Catherine meant with a shake of her head.

Everybody stared at Catherine now, who suddenly looked around embarrassed and meant, "Uh, I think, something very strange happens with us..."

"Yeah..." Alicia meant as well after a while.  
She and also the others came round completely again.  
"The vampires probably were really right. We're 5 of the 7 deadly sins. We cause death. Even with the fact that we're vampires now... Look, we already even make it to play ourselves off against each other."

"And what are we doing now?" Michelle asked.

Um, I suggest, at first we remove Hannah's... housekeeper..." Sarah stammered and avoided to look at Hannah with that.

Said and done: the friends got shovels and buried the corpse in the garden, where it hopefully never would be found.


	7. Slayers and slayed ones

7. Slayers and slayed ones

Then they discussed what they should do now.

"What should we tell our parents?" Catherine asked and took her head in her hands.

The friends were silent, because none of them knew an answer for this question.

"Tell me, do you remember my dream?" Sarah asked now into the silence.

"Do you mean this one, you dreamed, we would turn into vampires?" Alicia asked. She leaned at the door-case.

Sarah nodded and stated sad, "Yeah, and now it came true..."

"And I also joked about it that such a thing couldn't happen to us, 'cause we already would look out... But I didn't know that it really would become so bad or even worse..." Michelle said and looked up from the ground she stared at the whole time with tears in the eyes.

"Don't blame yourself, Michelle. It's my fault that it came as far as this!" Hannah meant.

"No, you're wrong. It's my fault. I am the Slayer... um, rather I was it. And I should have protect you and kill the vampires." Sarah said and looked at her friends. "Monsieur Londres will be disappointed, when he'll know it, if he and the Council don't already know it and chose a new Slayer..." Sarah sighed.

"I'm sorry..." Hannah said and put a hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"It's ok..." Sarah replied and looked at them with a sad face.

"But what should we do now?" Michelle asked.

"I guess we have to submit to our destiny! We'll wander on earth as vampires from now on and maybe we'll survive..." Sarah answered with a sigh.

"No! No, I'll never submit! I'd rather die right now, instead of turning into one of these disgusting monsters!" Michelle shouted furious.

"We'll have no other choice at all. You saw what happened with Hannah..." Sarah stated.  
Hannah looked to the ground ashamed.  
"It even started long ago... We can't do anything against it any more."

"Says you? You of all people? You were the Slayer! A fighter that never gives up!"

"I was, Michelle, I was... Now I'm just a dead Slayer or an undead one. I don't know. But I'm not the Slayer any longer!"

"That's not true! You've still got a bit Slayer-blood in you! You're still the fighter that we know and love! And as the fighter you never would give up and submit to your destiny!" Michelle meant.

"Understand it, Michelle. It's too late. We can't do anything else any more." Sarah tried to convince her.

Michelle snorted and turned away.

"What do you mean what we should do?" Sarah turned to the others.

"One thing is certain in any case: we can't do as if nothing has happened. This wouldn't work." Alicia said serious.

"And what do you suggest then?"

"Well, I think, we should go to Monsieur Londres and..." Catherine thought.

"No, never ever!" Sarah interrupted Catherine.  
"Are you crazy? When he would know that we're vampires now, what do you think he probably would do with us then? Invite us to a cup of tea? Definitely not! He would stake us, as you would do it with vampires."

"Then we would be dead at least..." Michelle murmured.

But nobody paid attention to her comment.

"I won't go to him in any case. What do you want to tell him?  
'Hey, Monsieur Londres. We were attacked by vampires and now we're like them, isn't that great? But we definitely won't kill anybody, promised!'  
Or what else? Are you really that naive and believe that he wouldn't do anything then?" Sarah asked furious.

"You're only afraid that he'll know then that you were unable to stake 2 vampires; that you were overtaxed with this situation; that the vampires were superior to you. And you even won't admit this 'cause of your pride. You won't admit that you failed as the Slayer!" Michelle said.

Sarah turned around like a flash, reached for the broken leg of the bureau, which was next to her on the ground and rushed at Michelle, so that this one fell down from the chair and landed with Sarah on the ground.

Then Sarah held the stake directly in front of her dead heart and growled, "Don't pretend such a thing never again, got it? You have no idea at all!"

Michelle replied the glance and hissed, "Come on, Ex-Slayer, do it! Kill me! You'll help both of us with that. But you don't dare this in any case..."

"You bet! I dare..."

"You're completely crazy! Go apart!" Alicia shouted and pulled Sarah from her sister.

"Don't touch me!" Sarah hissed and sat down on the chair with crossed arms, while she glanced at Michelle arrogantly.

"You see! It's no use to defend against these characters. We're already too much involved in it. And that's why I suggest that we'll stay here for the present, until Hannah's parents come back..." Alicia said.

"And what are we doing when they're here again?" Catherine asked.

"Well, then we have to search for another place to stay till then..." Alicia stated.

And so they made the decision that they all should stay together in Hannah's house at first. But they still wouldn't visit Monsieur Londres.  
They rather would really submit to their destiny and do that what they were able to do now: to kill.

And then they all went out for the first time on the second evening of their transformation to behave like vampires and drink human blood.  
When this border Hannah broke through at first of them, was crossed by all of them too, it was completely easy for them to kill humans.  
What should they do otherwise, except to commit suicide? They finally have to 'survive'...

Fortunately nobody had a suspicion for the present that they were behind the countless victims. And even Monsieur Londres didn't find it out. They also weren't in contact with him any more

So they walked along the streets and killed everyone, who got in their way, with a scornful, superior, cold and cruel sneer on their red lips in their pale faces.


	8. Never think it couldn’t come even worse!

8. Never think it couldn't come even worse!

They were so busy with their doing that they didn't notice that they were observed: the both vampires, who turned them into vampires, would find out how the friends did as vampires and part of the '7 deadly sins'.  
But on the other hand these were pursued by the professor Van Heelen, who was besides also a vampire-hunter.

Van Heelen and his assistant Van de See already pursued both vampires for a while and followed them there, where they watched the 5 friends. So both vampire-hunters saw the friends as well.

When both vampires, that followed the friends to Hannah's house, went to their own place to stay, both vampire-hunters followed them.

When both vampire-hunters arrived there they attacked: they rushed with wooden-stakes and crucifixes at the vampires, which yielded back furious.

Both sides glanced at each other darkly, before Van Heelen began to speak, "Say your last prayer and go to hell."

Brian meant, "Do you really think it would be any use when you kill us? Our kind will go on spreading through our children again."

"Which children?" Van de See asked.

The other vampire sneered at him and answered, "You haven't seen them yet? I don't believe you! I know that you already have seen them, our whole pride! They're the 7 deadly sins with us!"

"The 7 deadly sins? Perhaps the 5 girls?"

"Exactly!"

"Then we know which we'll kill after you!"

"No!" one of the vampires hissed and stared at both with a grim glance.

While Brian looked them into the eyes, the unknown vampire sneaked to Van Heelen from behind and suddenly he jumped at him. And he fell with him to the ground, where both fought together.

Brian got closer to Van de See with a sneer meanwhile. With a skilled stroke he hit the deadly stake out of his hand.  
Now he didn't have a weapon any longer, because he also lost the crucifix by the punch.  
Brian got closer to Van de See sneering and held him tight. He tried desperately to free himself from the grasp of the vampire. The vampire still got closer to his neck.

In the meantime Van Heelen still fought dogged with the persistent unknown vampire. But there he made it: he pushed the stake in the middle of the heart, so that the vampire broke into dust with a hiss. And the stake fell to the ground.

Then Van Heelen got up and looked around for his young and quite inexperienced assistant and discovered him together with the other vampire. He bent down and picked the stake up. Then he whistled, so that the vampire turned around curious. There Van Heelen threw the stake and hit exactly into the heart. The vampire also broke into dust with an angry scream.

Then both set off in search of the remaining 5 of the formerly '7 deadly sins'.

These returned home satisfied after their 'meal' and made themselves comfortable meanwhile on the veranda of the house, like in former times.

Van Heelen and Van de See stopped in front of Hannah's house with their small delivery van, where they kept different weapons and means against vampires. The friends looked up surprised when they saw the van.

"Oh no..." Alicia groaned.

"What's wrong?" Catherine asked.

"Don't you know who that is? I always took him for a legend, but how it seems, he's real. That's professor Van Heelen and his assistant Van de See.  
They are vampire-hunters.  
If you can trust the secret history books, than Van Heelen is a descendant of the famous vampire-hunter Van Helsing... but people don't know much more about him. That's why I regarded him as a legend. But the picture, which I saw of him, looks flashy like this one in any case..." Alicia whispered.

The 4 girls stared at first at Alicia, then at each other and then at both men, that got out now slowly of the van and came up to them.

Michelle, who sat with the back towards the road where both came from, reached fearful for Alicia's hand, clenched it and started to trembling and hoped that both didn't notice.


	9. A visit with aftermaths

9. A visit with aftermaths

"Good evening, kids!" Van Heelen greeted them now.

Sarah, who sat beside Alicia, reacted at first and stuttered a short "Evening".

The others nodded intimidated.

"Well, what are you doing here outside so late?" Van de See asked acting ignorant.

"We... um, we only sit a little bit out here and enjoy the fresh air." Catherine answered.

"Well, well, and you are all alone here? Who lives here?"

"I... My parents aren't here. They went into holidays for a quite long time..." Hannah's uncertain voice sounded.

"Holidays? And they let you here all alone?"

"She isn't alone. We're with her. We stay here, sleep here and take care of her this way." Alicia replied after that.

"You sleep here? Interesting... Where? Perhaps in the cellar? In coffins?"

At first the girls looked at both frightened.

Then Catherine made a face and meant, "For what should we need coffins? Nope, we don't have any."

"Yeah, right. We are..." Hannah, who sat between Catherine and Michelle, didn't come further, because she got a shove into her rips by Catherine.

"What did you mean?" asked Van Heelen.

The whole thing seemed absolutely strange to Catherine. That's why she would like to disappear, especially since she saw, how strong Michelle trembled and suffered from the presence of the both.

She answered, "She meant that we rather should go to sleep now. It's already quite late and if Hannah's parents would know that we're still awake, she certainly would get great trouble. And by the way, actually we shouldn't talk with you at all, 'cause we don't know you!"

With that Catherine rose up.

"Oh well, you're right. How impolite of us not to introduce ourselves! I'm Van Heelen and this is Van de See. He's my assistant. I'm professor!"

Now he looked at the friends, as ob he expected that they also introduce themselves. But they were silent.

Catherine only nodded grimly and Alicia murmured, "Yeah, but just professor for what?"

But both didn't understand her.

"Ah, did you notice something suspicious recently? Perhaps strange figures?"

"No, we didn't!" Catherine said vigorous.

"Really not? Are you really so sure with that?" Van de See asked.

Catherine looked at him with a dark glance.

"You also aren't in contact with vampires or aren't already like that, are you?"

"Nope!" Sarah repeated vigorous.

Van Heelen and Van de See looked at each other.

Then Van Heelen said sneering, "And what would you say if we know that you were in contact with vampires? With exactly 2 vampires and these turned you also into such ones?"

That was directly!

The friends looked at both fearful.

"Aw... you, you are crazy! There aren't any vampires at all! You only want to scare us with that!" Hannah tried to say bravely, but she didn't succeed completely.

"Well, do you really think so? We had a date with this both vampires a little while ago, with your creators. And they told us something completely different! They told us something about their whole pride, the '7 deadly sins'. They meant you with that, didn't they? Unfortunately we couldn't find out the truth from them. Unfortunately they broke into dust much too fast, when they probably came painful into contact with our wooden stakes!"

There both laughed.

The friends looked at them shocked: both vampires were dead; they were killed by the both men, the vampire-hunters, which stood now in front of them.

The friends completely changed at the thought, what should become of them now. They definitely didn't have any scruple to kill them as well.

Michelle trembled much more at this thought, but now no longer completely unnoticed of both vampire-hunters.


	10. Is it too late?

10. Is it too late?

"Um, we really should go in now and go to bed!" Catherine stuttered after a while.

"Yeah." Hannah agreed to her and rose up as well. "That's no bad idea..."

"What about you?" Catherine turned now towards the other 3, which sat there as stunned and stared at both men.

"We'll come soon as well..." Sarah replied; the eyes still turned to both men.

Catherine gulped. Then she said "Good night!" to the men and went with Hannah into the house.

When they were house, they looked at each other meaningful.

"It's nice that you stayed here!" Van de See ment.

"Yeah, yeah..." Alicia replied.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? Have you lost your speech?" Van de See asked Michelle.

Michelle, who said now word until then, winced, looked up shyly to both men and stammered timid, "I... I..."  
But she couldn't say anything; she was so scared of both. Tears shimmered in her eyes.

"Well, well, who wants to cry? We don't do anything!" Van de See sneered.

Michelle knew as well that this was a lie and this didn't make the thing easier for her.

"Look!" There Van de See held them something directly in front of their nose: garlic!

Alicia and Sarah tried bravely not to let shown that they rather would jump up and run away from this unbearable stench. But they kept up.  
But only Michelle couldn't stand it. She turned away and held Alicia's hands even tighter.  
Van de See and Van Heelen cast meaningful glances at each other.

Suddenly Van Heelen rushed forwards, directly to Michelle, seized her and tore her off from Alicia. Michelle screamed scared, defended herself desperately and tried to hold on to Alicia. But it was in vain.  
Van Heelen held her tight merciless and tried to pull her to the van.  
That wasn't very easy, because Michelle defended herself unexpected heavily.  
In the meantime Van de See kept Alicia and Sarah away from him with a crucifix. The girls, who heard Michelle's scream, rushed immediately out of the house with worries.

"Alicia... Alicia..." Michelle screamed and defended herself desperately.

"Michelle... no..." Alicia shouted and hissed at Van de See. But she couldn't pass him and his crucifix.

"Help... Alicia, please help me..."

"I can't..." Alicia shouted to her sister desperately.

Meanwhile Hannah and Catherine appeared, but they also couldn't do anything, because they also were held up by Van de See.

"Michelle, you have to help yourself. We can't pass Van de See. He has got a crucifix..." Sarah shouted to her.

"You know, what you have to do. It's your only chance." Catherine shouted now.

Michelle knew exactly, what Catherine meant with that: she had to bite Van Heelen to escape.

"Don't dare it!" Van Heelen hissed to her, while he had trouble to pull Michelle to the van.

"Why not?" Michelle asked back.

"Because you will feel terrible sorry then!"

Michelle looked desperately to her friends, which would help her if they could. Then she turned her head and got nearer to Van Heelen's neck. When she would bite, she suddenly received an electric shock into her belly.

"I said that you shouldn't dare it!" Van Heelen said threatening.

He held an electroshock on her belly. Michelle writhed and was pulled by Van Heelen. Now they arrived at the van. Van Heelen opened the door and pushed the defending Michelle into it.

"Noooo, please don't..." Michelle begged and would flee out of the van.

But she was pushed inside roughly. Then Van Heelen closed the door and locked it. Then he whistled to Van de See, who came towards the van with the lifted crucifix. When he was close to the van, he turned around and fell into the van.  
The friends immediately rushed to the van.  
Michelle hit against the door and hoped to get it open that way. There the van sat in motion.  
The friends ran behind, but the van was too fast for them and that's why it shook them off quickly.

The friends stood there now and stared behind the leaving van with Michelle inside.

"Michelle..." Alicia screamed and broke down crying on the road.

A while they stood there silently, until Hannah broke through the silence, "Where would they take Michelle to? And what will they do with her?"

She sobbed, because she already could suspect the answer. They would stake her, as they staked the other vampires.

"We must go behind them!" Alicia said growling and got up.

"Yeah. But how should we find them?" Catherine asked.

Alicia looked at them and said, "Michelle is my sister and I sense, where she is!"

With that she turned away and walked along the road.  
The girls looked at each other uncertain and followed Alicia.


	11. What about Michelle?

11. What about Michelle?

In the meantime the van arrived at its destination.  
Michelle gave up hitting against the door and now she sat crouched on the ground. She hardly lifted her head, when she noticed that the van finally stopped.  
But when the door was unlocked her eyes were wide fearful. Van Heelen opened the door, grasped Michelle's arm and pulled her out.

"And no tricks, get it?" he gave Michelle to understand.

As proof of his words he drew a stake and held it directly in front of Michelle's heart, while he pulled her with his other hand. Van de See followed them.

They walked into a house. There Michelle was pushed roughly against a table. Michelle hissed angry and looked at both with mad eyes.

"Think of it what I told you!" Van Heelen warned her.

Then he nodded to Van de See. This one came towards Michelle, who yielded back for fear.

Van Heelen said, "Well, now I already have one of this bunch, after I've done the other both and the others will search for their friend.  
Definitely they will, 'cause they won't let you down, will they? All right, we'll await them and then we'll release you.  
And until then we'll talk."

Van de See came towards Michelle and seized her arm. Then he pulled her to one of the chairs. Michelle defended herself. But she was too weak to fight against the man. Van de See pressed Michelle into one of the chairs, grasped her wrist and tied it up with a rope on the armrest.

"Hey!" Michelle meant shocked and reached for Van de See with her other hand.

"Oh, come on... You know, what happens to you when you're naughty..." Van Heelen said and sneered at her.

Michelle looked at him trembling and tears gathered in her eyes.  
Van de See tied up the other wrist on the other armrest. Michelle made a face for pain, because the rope cut painful into her wrist.

"Oh, nice! Now we know as well that you can feel pain!  
Well, and now we can talk quite undisturbed. And let me begin with the talk right now: did you already turn innocent humans into vampires?" Van Heelen said and stood in front of her.

Michelle turned her head around sulky and pouted.

"Well, all right! We also can do it the rough way!" Van Heelen grasped her head and turned it around.

Michelle hissed and bared her vampire-teeth with that.

Van Heelen sneered at her and meant derogatory, "You've got nice teeth. And if you could you would like to bite my neck, wouldn't you? But nothing doing. You won't ever bite someone again, you goddamned vampire."

Michelle glared at Van Heelen and said, "I am a vampire, but I'm not goddamned!"

"Will you perhaps call yourself 'sacred'?" he mocked.

Michelle didn't answer to it.

"Even if you believe that you are created by God, you aren't, not any longer. Because from this moment on you turned into a vampire, you are the work of the devil."

"I have nothing to do with the devil. I don't even believe in him."

"And how will you explain that you are like that people imagine the devil?"

"You are the devil!"

"You regard me as that? Well, I can't blame you for it! But I am the right hand of God. I carry out his deeds. I will clear the world of such like you and your friends. This is my God-given job. Well, once again: did you already turn anyone?"

Michelle was silent again.

"Well, why should I actually wait, until your friends come here? I can kill you right now as well."

With that he raised the stake and pushed it. Michelle closed her eyes and screamed. The stake stuck into her belly.

"And if you believe now that I missed, then let me tell you that I didn't hit your dead heart on purpose." Van Heelen meant dangerously calm.

And with a fast movement he drew the stake out of the wound again. Michelle screamed again and writhed with pain. Then she sobbed and tears rolled over her pale cheeks and a bit blood trickled out of her wound.

"Well, will you now talk with me or shall I use the stake once more? Maybe I don't miss it this time..."

With lowered head she nodded.

"Well?"

"No, we didn't turn anybody, we only..." Michelle said under sobs.

"I see. Did your creators perhaps tell you, if there are still further vampires?"

Michelle shook her head.

"When did you actually see a sunrise for the last time?" Van Heelen asked now derisive.

He didn't ask for an answer to it. He only would see Michelle suffering. This question drove Michelle completely to despair. She cried now unrestrained. Van Heelen enjoyed Michelle's despair.

Then he turned to Van de See, "I guess the others will arrive here soon. I will prepare everything for it now. Keep an eye on her, if she should do something. But I don't think that our little fallen angel here should do anything, 'cause she has to fight with herself now."

Van Heelen laughed malicious and left the room. Van de See sat down on a chair and held a crucifix in one hand, a stake in the other. Michelle hardly looked up. She really cared about herself.  
So some time went by, which seemed quite painfully long to Michelle.


	12. We don’t let you down!

12. We don't let you down!

Meanwhile Alicia and the other girls took up the pursuit and got on well. It didn't take long until they arrived in front of the house the 3 were in.

"It has to be this one..." Alicia said.

"And what are we doing now?" Catherine asked.

"Simply storm inside?" Sarah replied and looked at Alicia.

This one nodded slowly.

"But... but that's a directly suicide..." Hannah meant horrified.

"If we don't do it, it would be one for Michelle."

"And what is... I mean, I won't be too discouraged, but what is, when they already, I mean... aw, you certainly know what I mean!"

"No, they haven't done anything to Michelle yet. She's still alive, I feel it." Alicia meant with a heavy shake of her head.

"All right. Well, there's actually no other choice for us than to storm, huh?" Sarah stated.

"It seems to be that way." Catherine shrugged.

"Well, then let's go inside now." Alicia growled.

Hannah shook her head, but didn't say anything against it any more.

While the friends talked, Van Heelen returned again to the both and with him some deadly things for vampires.

With a nod he said to Van de See, "Get ready, they're here!"

Van de See nodded and rose up. With a grim face he looked to the door.  
The friends stood in front of the door and then they stormed inside. When they arrived inside they stopped for fear and looked at both vampire-hunters. Michelle was bound on a chair and didn't seem to get much of that, what was going on around her. As if they would have given her something.

Alicia looked worried to her and shouted fearful, "Michelle?"

Michelle slowly lifted her head and looked at her friends.

Alicia had to swallow. In the eyes of her sister shimmered tears and she started to tremble. It was the first time for a long time that Alicia saw her little sister cry and desperately like that. Ok, the last time was then, when she was kidnapped by the both!

Alicia was angry to see her sister suffer now like that and that's why she stepped forwards and meant threatening, "Let my sister go!"

"Why should we? She's a vampire and we are vampire-hunters and kill the ones like her and you." Van de See replied.

"Let her go or else you'll suffer for it!" Alicia growled.

"What will you do otherwise?" Van Heelen stretched his hand out and held a crucifix in front of her face.

Alicia hissed and yielded back.

"You see! You can't do me anything. You even yield back from me because of a harmless crucifix."

"What do you want from us?" Hannah asked.

She tried to talk with both sensible.

"What we want? Couldn't you think about that or do you mean that we would negotiate with you, so that we'll spare you? No, there you're wrong! We don't get involved in discussions. We led you here to kill you and exactly that we'll do now!"

Then Van Heelen nodded to his assistant, who drew a stake and walked up to Michelle with that.

"And we'll begin with your little sister!"

"Michelle... no..." Alicia screamed and would to her.

But this time she was held up by Van Heelen with a crucifix.

Michelle looked at Van de See wide-eyed and trembled.

She tried desperately to free herself from bonds and begged quietly, "Oh please... please don't do me anything! Don't kill me..."

But Van de See didn't feel sorry for her. He sneered and came towards her.  
When Michelle realized that she probably would die soon, she was terrible scared.  
But this fear caused that she defended herself against him with her last strength. She tried once again to free herself from the bonds. But this still didn't work.  
So she clung to the armrests and lowered her head instinctively. But she didn't lose sight of Van de See. When he was directly in front of her and lifted the stake to push it into Michelle's heart, Michelle straightened up with her whole strength, rose together with the chair, bent to the front and rammed the back rest against Van de See, who stumbled surprised of this attack.  
Van Heelen and the friends stared a moment unbelieving at this scene. But then Alicia rushed to Van Heelen with a yell and pushed him to the ground, regardless of the crucifix and the stake he still held in his hands.

After she pushed him to the ground, she shouted to her friends, "Hannah, help me! Sarah, take care of Van de See! Catherine, rescue Michelle!"

The girls immediately carried out the given jobs of Alicia. Catherine ran to Michelle, who still stood there bowed, and freed her from the bonds. Michelle smiled at her friend grateful. This one nodded and rushed in the direction of Van de See, where Sarah still was and fought against him.  
He still was in the advantage, because he held a stake in his hand.  
Catherine jumped on him and scratched into his face. He screamed and turned in a circle. There he lost his stake and he tried to shake Catherine off and swore at her. Sarah took this chance and rushed also to him.  
In the meantime Hannah helped Alicia to fight against Van Heelen. With a painful hiss Alicia hit the crucifix out of Van Heelen's hand. And she hissed once more, when Van Heelen nearly pushed his stake into her heart. He missed it.

Alicia fought now really mad and wild determined with Van Heelen, who seemed to enjoy this rage.  
Hannah yielded frightened back because of the suddenly fit of rage of Alicia and stared at her undecided.

The both fought dogged on the ground. There Van Heelen seized Alicia and brought her below him.  
Slowly and threatening he let sink his stake. But Alicia beat this attack off, clenched the wrist with the stake and turned it slowly and under exertion around, so that it pointed now directly to Van Heelen's heart.  
And without hesitation Alicia pushed it into.  
Van Heelen stared at her with open mouth, before he staggered and fell back behind. Then he suddenly stayed motionless on the ground. Out of the wound, where the stake was, trickled blood unhindered. Van Heelen was dead.

Alicia sat gasping on the ground and looked suspicious over to Van Heelen as if she expected that he would rise up again and go for her with his stake.


	13. Hatred, rage and a cruel revenge

13. Hatred, rage and a cruel revenge

Van de See just got that his professor was killed by Alicia.

He snorted angry, "Wicked vampires! You killed the professor! You'll pay for that!"

And with pure hate he rushed to Hannah, who stood next to him. With a shocked scream she yielded back and looked at Van de See fearful.  
Michelle, who didn't take part in the fight until now, hissed. Then she threw her head in the neck and jumped at Van de See, who got closer to Hannah with lifted stake. Hannah yielded back for fear.

"Michelle, no, don't!" Catherine yelled behind her, but that didn't hold her back.

Van de See turned around, when Michelle got nearer to him.

"Well, do you want to die before your friend?" this one meant malicious.

Michelle looked at him with cold eyes and replied, "No, but I'll show you, what a vampire is able to do, above all when you annoy this vampire!"

With that she quickly seized the wrist Van de See clenched his stake, and pressed it down, so that he couldn't move and possibly push the stake into her heart.  
With her right arm Michelle embraced Van de See's shoulder from behind and held him tight with that.

Then she slowly got closer to his neck and whispered to him, "Are you scared? Oh yeah, I know that you're scared. I feel it! A vampire can feel all this. And don't dare ever again to regard a vampire as emotionless! I will teach you to change your mind about us vampires.  
We are children of the night. We were born in the night and safety there. Well-hidden we lie there in wait for the careless and overenthusiastic ones. And do you know what we do with them?  
Yeah, of course you know that.  
But do you also know that this even gives us pleasure?  
Yeah, we enjoy hearing the whimper and begging! But this doesn't mollify us. No, on the contrary, it only intensifies our desire for blood. This power we exert with that is so extraordinary that you can't even imagine in the least.  
And the taste of the sweet blood, which does taste in the hour of death more pleasant... I long for that now.  
I want your blood! And I want hear your begging and crying!  
And if you beg me for mercy, I will suck your blood all the more with pleasure.  
And so I will let you suffer for that, what you have done and still would do to me! Yeah, I will do it with great pleasure!  
And if you regard me now as abnormal, it even doesn't matter to me anything at all. 'cause I like to be it for you. It honours me to be regarded as that by you. With the respect and the fear, we vampires are entitled to! And I..."

"Michelle, that's enough! Stop it!" Alicia interrupted her.

The words of her sister scared her completely. They didn't sound at all of her sister and exactly that scared her.

"Leave me alone!" Michelle hissed at her big sister.

"Stop it! You already scared him enough and by the way us as well! Well, you have what you wanted. Now leave him alone."

"No! I haven't nearly what I really want!" Michelle meant almost sulky.

Then she lowered her head and bit abruptly. She began to suck the blood right now.

"Shit..." Alicia said and yelled at Michelle, "Damn it! What are you doing? Stop it right now!"

Then she rushed to Michelle and tried to pull her away from Van de See. But Michelle bit so fixed into the neck that it nearly was impossible to get her away from Van de See.  
When Michelle bit Van de See winced and defended against the unusual tight grasp of Michelle, who only intensified her grasp for this reason.  
The other friends, which were frozen scared the whole time and stood there motionless, rushed also to Michelle now and tried to pull her from Van de See. But Michelle was tough and shook her friends always off again, although she was quite busy to hold the weak defending vampire-hunter tight.  
Suddenly something fell to the ground: it was the stake Van de See held in the hand the whole time.  
He didn't have strength any longer to hold it and sometime he was relaxed under Michelle's grasp and her bite and Michelle let him simply go, so that he sank to the ground lifeless.  
She looked down upon the lifeless body of the vampire-hunter condescending and sneering. She just would add a comment to the corpse, when Alicia grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her violently.

She yelled at her, "Tell me! Are you completely crazy now? What should that be? Are you going crazy? Shit, Michelle, you killed him! Damn it!"

"But you killed Van Heelen as well!" Michelle replied unmoved.

"Damn! That was self-defence! But not with you! That was a directly murder! Are you crazy?" Alicia shouted and gave her sister a slap in the face.  
Michelle lifted her hand to her hurting cheek and glanced angry at her sister.

Then she said threatening with trembling voice, "Don't do that once more or else..."

She shouldn't finish her sentence, because in this moment they all feel dizzy and it became black in front of their eyes and they sank unconscious to the ground.


	14. What happened?

_jarrodc2004:_ thanks for your review :)  
I'm glad that you like it :)  
so, now I'm going to read your story

_Anonymous:_ thanks for your review :)  
yeah, don't worry, I'll continue, 'cause there are still 2 chapters left ;)  
and maybe there'll be a sequel to this story...

* * *

14. What happened?

None of them knew, how long they lay there like that, but when they woke up again and rose up they noticed that something was different. It was like before the encounter with the vampires.  
They looked at each other surprised and there they knew, what happened with them: they were humans again of inexplicable reasons and no longer vampires.

"But... how could that be?" Sarah asked surprised, after they looked at each other and they understood that they turned into humans again.

"Maybe it has something to do with the both vampire-hunter..." Catherine considered.

"Yeah. I guess they were responsible for that. Maybe they were even an unknown kind of vampire to us up to now or they created the unknown vampire somehow, so that this one could turn Brian and then us. But otherwise how should they're able to hold a crucifix in their hands without burning up? And why did they kill the both vampires then?" Sarah thought about.

"Um, maybe the unknown vampire didn't obey them any longer and that's why he was killed by them. Well, maybe the hunters were the primitive vampires or something like that and the curse or whatever broke up with their death and we, who were vampires, turned into humans again..." With these words Alicia remembered, what her sister has done, before they fainted.

And she looked around right now for her. Michelle sat shaking and heavy breathing on the ground and stammered something to herself.

"Michelle, is everything all right?" Alicia asked her sister worried.

And when she put a hand on her shoulder, Michelle lifted her head abruptly, stared at her with furious eyes and growled. Alicia yielded back scared.

"What's wrong with her?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know." Alicia answered her.

And suddenly Michelle screamed, dropped to the ground and rolled back and forth, while she held her belly with a distorted face and writhed with pain.

"Oh god, the blood! The blood of the vampire-hunter..." Sarah remembered shocked.

"Oh no! It won't turn her into a vampire again, will it?" Hannah asked worried.

"I hope not." Alicia replied, kneeled beside her sister and took a hand in hers. "Calm down, my little one. Everything will be all right again."

But Michelle didn't calm down.  
She cracked up completely because of the blood of the vampire-hunter and beat around. Her sister and the other friends held her tight, so that she didn't hurt herself or the others, and kept on at her reassuring and hoped that everything would be all right again. The effect of the blood wore off slowly and Michelle lay heavy breathing and lightly shaking and completely exhausted on the ground.  
Then she slowly sat up and looked at her friends with tears in the eyes. Alicia embraced her happy.


	15. Good and bad luck!

_Moonjava: _hey, thanks :)  
I'm glad to know you like the story

* * *

15. Good and bad luck!

And so they walked home again. But they decided to tell Monsieur Londres the whole thing. They couldn't hide it any longer to him.

When they rang his front door bell, he opened with a crucifix in his hand.  
He already knew about that they were vampires.  
But when he noticed that it was early in the morning meanwhile and the friends anyway didn't burn up in the sun, he lowered the crucifix and cleared his throat a bit embarrassed.

Sarah cocked an eyebrow and said, "Well, as I see, you already know about it..."

Monsieur Londres nodded and answered, "Yes, that's right. The Watcher's Council informed me of your 'decease'. At first I wouldn't believe it and searched for you. But I couldn't find you. There I knew that it was true. I'm so sorry, Sarah, but the Council has chosen a new Slayer in the meantime..."

"I thought it..." Sarah replied sad.

On the one hand she actually should be glad that she wasn't the Slayer any longer, but there was an indefinite feeling inside her, what mourns for this loss. Somehow she got used to be the Slayer.  
And now all this shouldn't be any more like that?  
Her former Watcher observed her exactly, when she sat with hanging head on his sofa, while the others told him the whole thing. And he could suspect, what depressed Sarah. But he said nothing.

"You were attacked by Van Heelen? Interesting..."

"You knew him?" Michelle asked surprised.

Monsieur Londres nodded. "And how I knew him! It's true that he was a descendant of the famous vampire-hunter Van Helsing. But one day he turned to the dark side and allied himself with the evil. He turned into a half-vampire and created further vampires that way, among other things also this unknown vampire, who met with you and transformed you. So it came that you turned into humans again by Van Heelen's death. Apparently he only came here because of the plan of his protégé, the unknown vampire. Because he probably suspected that this one planned to create the 7 deadly sins. He would have been much stronger with that than Van Heelen and could have defeated him so easy."

"That means, when this unknown vampire never would transform us, Van Heelen never would come here to kill the unknown vampire and us…" Catherine said.

"Exactly!" Monsieur Londres answered and looked at Sarah. "Sarah, would you please come with me?"

Monsieur Londres pushed her out of her thoughts.

"Sure..." Sarah murmured and followed him.

When they were out of the earshot of the others, Monsieur Londres started, "I'm really sorry for you, Sarah, that you aren't the Slayer any more! That the whole thing even came as far as that."

"It's all right..."

"No. I notice how it depresses you. And I always could imagine that it would depress you. That's why I searched through my whole magic books for a right spell directly after your disappearance."

"A spell? What for?" Sarah asked quite uninterested.

"A spell, which will make everything undone."

There Sarah listened to it.

"How does that work?" she asked.

"Well, I will do the spell and would send you all back into the past, to this moment, where this event changed the future."

"That would be probably then, when the vampires came into the house..." Sarah murmured.

Monsieur Londres nodded. "I only need your approval for it or everything will go on this way. But you wouldn't be the Slayer any longer and if you think that's better for you..."

"No! I'd like to be the Slayer again!" Sarah interrupted him.

Monsieur Londres smiled and said, "Yes, I thought it."

"Could we tell it to the others?"

"Of course."

And so both informed the others of the spell and also the others were enthusiastic of this chance.


	16. Everything from the beginning

16. Everything from the beginning...

So Monsieur Londres carried out the spell and the friends suddenly were in the living room of Hannah's parents' home again, where everything started.

It didn't last very long, until the front door bell was ringing again, as it also was at the first time.

"Ok, let's start the game!" Sarah said and nodded to her friends.

They agreed that Sarah should stake the vampires directly at the front door, so that the vampires couldn't come in.

So Sarah walked to the front door and opened it. And as expected Brian and the unknown vampire stood outside the door and gasping for breath and looked around scared.

But before they could say something, Sarah started, "Good evening boys, unfortunately you're quite inconvenient for us. But you shouldn't come here completely in vain."

With these words she pushed her hand with the stake forward and hit it into Brian's heart. The vampire broke up into dust with an unbelieving look.  
The unknown vampire stared at her a moment, before he turned around and ran away. Sarah ran behind him and staked him as well, after she fought with him a bit.  
She walked into the house again, while she shook the remains of the vampires out off her clothes.

"Well, I think, that's done." she said and smiled at her friends.

They smiled back and continued their comfortable evening, before they went on with the vampire-hunting as usual and as expected Van Heelen never appeared near the friends.

But in exchange many other vampires were in their way, which they handled together.

But they hadn't work to do only with vampires, but also with completely other things, which met them in other adventures...


End file.
